


Crush

by storyteller0311



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bachelorette Party, F/M, Karaoke, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyteller0311/pseuds/storyteller0311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity sings karaoke. Oliver witnesses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

“I don’t think I can do this,” Felicity yelled over the noise of the crowd.

“Oh, come on Felicity, it’ll be a blast!” Caitlin yelled back.

“But this song?” Felicity asked, a knot growing in the pit of her stomach.

“Please?!?!” Caitlin whined. “I know it’s one of your favorites. It’s on every one of your playlists. And it’s my bachelorette party!”

As much as Felicity wanted to refuse, she was too embarrassed to admit that the song was on her playlist because it…spoke to her.

“Fine,” Felicity grumbled with a chuckle. Caitlin had been her best friend since MIT and after everything they had been through together Felicity could deny her nothing. Plus, Caitlin had helped them with the mirakuru cure.

She could sing one song, right?

After handing the song selection sheet to the DJ, Felicity sat back down and drained the contents of her glass, her eyes watering as the vodka burned down her throat.

_I can do this._ She thought. _It’s not like anyone here outside your group knows you. They’ll just think its a funny song, nothing more._

* * *

 

“Oh my god! This is perfect!” Cisco exclaimed.

Looking up, Oliver silently groaned.

Karaoke. Really?

Following the group through the doors of the bar, Oliver was assaulted by the deafening noise coming from inside. Nearly every person in the packed room was standing, waving phones and hands in the air as they sang along with the group of girls on the stage belting out Journey’s “Don’t Stop Believing.”

“This is awesome! Let’s stay here!” Barry yelled as they looked for a table amidst the crowd.

_O_ _nly Barry would think karaoke was the best activity for his bachelor party_ , Oliver thought with a chuckle.

Unlike the rest of the group, Oliver was stone cold sober. After 5 years in hell and 2 years as the Arrow, alcohol really didn’t effect him anymore. Plus, someone needed to make sure the lot of them didn’t drunkenly out themselves as members of superheroes incorporated.

_Superheroes Incorporated._ Felicity was rubbing off on him.

Waiting for Barry, Cisco and the rest of the group to decide where they wanted to sit, Oliver wondered if the girls were having fun at Caitlin’s bachelorette party. He wasn’t 100% sure what direction they had headed, but when Felicity had stepped into the hotel lobby, he thought his head was going to combust. The black dress she was wearing was…criminal. Short and with crisscrossing cut outs on the sides, it left little to the imagination.

Gorgeous didn’t even begin to describe how she looked.

Not that he could make himself tell her that. In the month since Sara had left Starling to return to the League, Oliver had replayed her final words to him over and over in his head.

“You deserve someone better. Someone who can harness the light that’s still inside of you.”

Somehow, Oliver knew now, Sara had read him like an open book during her brief return to Starling. She saw that he was at war with himself and also at war with his very real feelings for Felicity.

The physical release he and Sara had shared wasn’t love or anything resembling it. And she was right to put a stop to it.

But that didn’t mean he could just tell Felicity how he felt.

Not with the life he led.

To his right, a new song was blasting out of the speakers and the crowd was roaring. He didn’t recognize the song, but at least some of the crowd did and they were going wild.

“Holy crap!” Cisco yelled. “Is that Felicity?”

* * *

 

“You’re gonna rock, Smoak!” Caitlyn screamed as Felicity walked towards the stage, a nervous grin on her face.

20 minutes after choosing her song and another Vodka Cranberry later, it was finally Felicity’s turn.

Climbing the steps to the small stage, Felicity took the microphone from the DJ and tried to tune everyone and everything out. Even her group screaming and cheering from their booth in the corner.

As the first chords began, decided to just have fun. To just sing. Hell, maybe this will be cathartic, she thought.

_I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but_   
_I got a heart rush, ain’t slowin’ down_   
_I got it real bad, want everything she has_   
_That smile and the midnight laugh she’s givin’ you now_

Looking out at the crowd, her vodka drenched system went on auto-pilot, her hips swaying. As she sang, she mimicked the lyrics’ actions, running her hands down her arms and through her hair.

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you_   
_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_   
_I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_   
_Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much_   
_I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush_

When Oliver’s face filled her mind, she closed her eyes and tried to push the image away.

No. She wouldn’t think about him now. Not on this stage. Even if every time she listened to this song he was all she thought about. About how many times over the last 6 months she’d been so jealous of Sara she could cry. She didn’t want to be jealous of Sara anymore, not of this wonderful person she now called friend.

Opening her eyes again to read the next set of lyrics, Oliver’s face was still in front of her. But it wasn’t in her mind anymore. He was standing at the back of the room, eyes meeting hers, an unreadable expression on his face.

Suddenly, she didn’t want to sing the lyrics anonymously any more.

She wanted him to hear her.

To understand.

Consequences be damned.

* * *

 

Felicity on stage singing karaoke was the last thing Oliver expected to see when walking into this bar, but as she prepared to sing, he couldn't look away.

“Damn! I bet Caitlin put her up to it!” He heard Barry snicker to Cisco as he walked away from the group, seeking a better view of the stage.

Under the lights, Felicity wasn’t just gorgeous anymore. She was radiant and hot as hell. And every man in the room knew it as they catcalled.

_I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but_   
_I got a heart rush, ain’t slowin’ down"_   
_I got it real bad, want everything she has_   
_That smile and the midnight laugh she’s givin’ you now_

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you_  
 _I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_  
 _I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_  
 _Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much_  
 _I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush_

Listening to the lyrics, heat suffused Oliver’s body, his face burning. Any neanderthal would hear the lyrics and take them superficially, not really listening. But he got it.

As much as his brain was telling him to walk away before she saw him, he couldn’t. He was rooted to the spot.

He _wanted_ her to see him. 

And then she did. 

He knew the exact moment her eyes latched on to his and that was it. He couldn’t look away.

And that’s when the air in the room changed. When all the noise fell away and it was like she was only singing to him, his heart hammering in his chest as he took in the meaning of her words.

_I don’t get no sleep, I don’t get no peace_   
_Thinkin’ about her under your bed sheets_   
_The way that she’s whisperin’, the way that she’s pullin’ you in_   
_Lord knows I’ve tried, I can’t get her off my mind_

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you_   
_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_   
_I want her long blonde hair,_   
_I want her magic touch_   
_Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much_   
_I got a girl crush_

_I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but_   
_I got a heart rush, it ain’t slowin’ down_

Through the entire second half of the song, Felicity sang to him and only him and it was the most intimate experience of his life.

As the music came to a stop and the sound of the cheering crowd once again filled his ears, he found himself standing beside the stage, eyes still locked on hers. When her stiletto clad feet stepped off the stage, Oliver couldn’t help himself. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the hallway near the bathrooms. Even though she was no longer on stage, the same sultry, intense look remained in her eyes and Oliver was mesmerized.

Opening his mouth to say something, anything, she was suddenly kissing him, her lips slanting against his.

And it was like coming home.

Threading his hands through her hair, he backed up, hitting the wall behind him and deepened the kiss. Taking her bottom lip between his teeth, Oliver felt more than heard her moan against his mouth.

He never wanted to stop kissing this woman.

Suddenly, however, Felicity abruptly pulled away, her eyes wide, and took off towards the end of the hall, Oliver’s hands still in the air where they had been threaded through her hair.

* * *

 

The moan leaving her mouth broke Felicity out of the delicious fog caused by Oliver’s lips.

_Oh my god, what am I doing?_ She thought as she abruptly turned and started walking. _You just don’t attack your friend who you happen to be in love with at a bachelorette party!_

“Felicity, stop!” Oliver called, catching up to her at the end of the hallway.

Stopping, Felicity felt, rather than saw him standing only inches away from her. She didn’t know if she could face him. Really, crawling in a hole sounded like a better option.

Why couldn’t she just have laughed his presence off and sung the damn song like a normal person? Why did she have to turn it into something else? Why did she kiss him?

When he placed his hand on her shoulder, though, she had no choice but to turn around.

Looking Oliver in the eyes, Felicity couldn’t begin to describe what she saw there. But the air between them was electric and it would be so easy to just lean in again and…

“I’m sorry, Felicity - but I…” Oliver said breaking the moment, looking briefly at the floor.

If only that floor could swallow her up.

“Right,” Felicity interrupted with a broken chuckle as she began to turn away again and escape into the bathroom. “Of course, really it’s okay. I’m the one who should be saying sorry.”

“No!” Oliver suddenly exclaimed, catching her hand as she turned and tugging her gently back to face him. “Wait.”

Looking up at him, she waited for him to speak.

“I’m sorry about Sara,” he said, releasing a deep breath. “I’m sorry you thought you needed to be jealous of her. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’m sorry for being an idiot. But I’m not sorry you sang that song. And I’m not sorry you kissed me.” “

Oh,” Felicity whispered, eyes wide. “I – I’m not – I’m not good at this,” he huffed out. “You know the life I lead. I’m not boyfriend material…”

_Here we go_ , Felicity thought.

“…but maybe you could help me. Help me find those qualities again - if they ever existed in the first place.”

“Oh,” Felicity said again, not knowing what to say.

Placing his hands on either side of her face Oliver looked at her with a grin. “Felicity Smoak, speechless?” He asked with a laugh.

Raising her eyebrow, Felicity deadpanned, “well who knew Oliver Queen had such a way with words?”

“A new experience for both of us then,” he murmured, his face leaning closer and closer to hers.

“But I bet I can demonstrate how few words are needed sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Totally corny and unrealistic, I know. But oh well.
> 
> “Girl Crush” by Little Big Town is exclusively owned by Capitol Records Nashville and Little Big Town, LLC.
> 
> Arrow is owned by DC, WB, The CW and certainly not me!


End file.
